This invention relates in general to a label for an optical disc, and more particularly to a writeable or printable label for an optical disc that may be easily applied and removed and reapplied to the same or different optical disc or discarded for a new label, and a kit including a label with a liner and an applicating tool to facilitate the correct orientation of the label on an optical disc.
Within the last several years, the use of optical or laser-readable discs has steadily increased. While initially known more for storing musical compilations (i.e., compact discs), optical discs now take many forms and store a variety of data or computer software. Examples of the many forms of optical discs include full-size video discs, compact discs and digital versatile discs.
Generally, an optical disc is a relatively thin circular disc-shaped member having an outer edge, a central aperture, and substantially flat opposing sides. An optical disc is formed in layers, with the information being stored within the optical disc and protected in such a way that it still may be read by a laser. Essentially, hundreds of millions of pits separated by spaces or lands are molded into one side of an optically transparent plastic disc. The other side of the plastic disc represents the xe2x80x9cplay sidexe2x80x9d of the optical disc. A thin reflective coating, such as a thin layer of aluminum is applied on top of the pits and lands. The aluminum layer is then coated with a hardened plastic resin which serves to protect the data side of the optical disc. A label or indicium is attached to or formed on the plastic resin layer, and this side is usually called the xe2x80x9clabel side.xe2x80x9d
Currently, prerecorded optical discs are generally sold with a preexisting label indicating the contents of the optical disc and other pertinent information. Even though the disc is already labeled, the user of the optical disc may want to include additional information on the disc, such as the user""s name or favorite tracks. It is therefore desirable to have an optical disc label that allows the user to further label or relabel an optical disc. Furthermore, with the growing popularity of recordable and re-writeable optical discs, there is a demand for a label that will allow the user to correctly identify the changing contents of the optical disc.
Heretofore, it has been known to place a thin plastic protector on an optical disc using an adhesive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,710, and to use an alignment tool for mounting the protector. These optical disc protectors are transparent and sized to avoid interfering with the readability and use of the optical disc. However, these label protectors are not widely used in part because of the problems arising from the adhesive used to apply them to the optical discs. First, the adhesive makes it difficult to accurately apply the protectors to the disc. Second, once applied, the protectors are difficult to remove and/or reapply without damaging the optical disc. In fact, some commercial protectors, notably CD Scratch Guard Protectors from CD Essentials (Northridge, Calif.), carry a warning on the package that an optical disc can be damaged by attempts to remove the protector once applied. Other commercial labels, notably Avery-Dennison""s White CD/DVD Labels (Product #5931), coat the entire bottom surface of the label with an adhesive. Although the products claim to be removable and replaceable, removing labels of this type that have adhesive on their entire surface will occasionally destroy the disc by pulling off part of the protective plastic resin layer.
Easy removability may be desirable if the label is improperly applied to the disc, the label becomes dirty, or if the contents of the disc change. Accordingly, there is a need for a label that may be easily applied, securely attached, easily removed without tearing and easily reattached to the same or a different optical disc. It is also important to provide a label that is removable without leaving an adhesive residue so that a replacement label will properly attach to the disc surface. There is also a need to provide an efficient and useful tool to correctly apply the labels to the disc.
Heretofore known labeling systems require multiple parts, are relatively expensive and bulky, and require offering multiple kits to serve the user. Further, they are complex and difficult to use.
The present invention overcomes the above problems in providing an easily attachable optical disc label that may be removed and discarded or remounted onto another optical disc, and which when attached to an optical disc will not interfere with playing the disc. The optical disc label consists of a circular label made of substantially opaque paper with a center hole and sized such that it covers substantially all of the label side of a disc. In order to facilitate the proper alignment on the disc and thereby not interfere with the playback of the stored data, the label has an aperture or center hole that may be slightly larger than the central aperture or center hole of the disc. In one embodiment, one side of the label includes a low-tack or repositionable adhesive applied in concentric rings around the aperture and outer periphery of the label and optionally along a plurality of radially extending areas, and which allows the label to be removably attached to the label side of a disc. In another embodiment, the label includes an adhesive system composed of a plurality of layers of repositionable adhesive, some of which would cover the entire surface of the paper layer of the label, that provides a strong bond between the paper label and the disc while permitting removal without tearing the label or leaving any substantial adhesive residue on the disc. Prior to attaching the label and for storage purposes, the low-tack or repositionable adhesive side of the label is preferably covered with a removable liner that may contain instructions or other information on its face. The label is preferably made of moisture resistant paper or paper blend and opaque, and may have a series of lines or other demarcations to assist in applying labeling information. The label includes a surface on one side that may be written on by any type of pen, pencil or marker. Additionally, the writing surface of the label may be printed on by any typewriter or computer printer, such as a laser or ink-jet printer.
Moreover, it is preferable that the label stock have good stability at high temperatures and humidity to minimize bubbling when applied to an optical disc. Further, the label stock and adhesive for attaching to an optical disc would be such as to minimize edge curling during the application of indicia by printing or otherwise and when being separated from the liner and during use on an optical disc. Further, the liner or backing sheet should be of such a material as to reduce bubbling and/or curling during the application of indicia. Preferably, the adhesive would be of a type having substantially constant strength throughout its expected life to minimize release from the disc, while being inert to the disc and functioning to release from the disc when being removed.
In order to facilitate proper alignment of the label on the disc, an alignment tool consisting of a circular base and an alignment button or post may be used. To mount the label on the disc, the disc is placed label side up over the alignment tool such that the alignment button or post extends through the central aperture or center hole of the disc. Once the liner is removed, the low-tack adhesive side of the label is then placed on top of the label side of the disc such that the aperture of the label fits over the alignment button or post. The label is then smoothly pressed onto the label side of the disc, preferably by hand, starting at the center and working outwardly until the label is securely attached to the disc and any air bubbles or wrinkles are eliminated. The alignment tool or applicator protects the play side of the optical disc when the label is applied to the label side thereof.
Although the label securely attaches to the label side of the disc, it may be removed easily by hand or by a suitable non-scratching tool by placing a fingernail or tool under the outer edge of the label and pulling up and peeling the label from the disc. Once removed, the label may be discarded or reattached to the same or a different optical disc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an optical disc label that may be easily attached to an optical disc to allow a user to selectively label the disc as to its contents.
Another object of the present invention is to have an optical disc label that uses an adhesive around the center aperture and the outer periphery of the label and optionally at radially spaced areas to allow the label to be easily and securely attached and thereafter removed from an optical disc without harming the underlying data of the disc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a label having an adhesive system composed of a plurality of layers of repositionable adhesive, some of which cover the entire paper layer or ply of the label, and which will permit removal of the label without tearing the label and not leave an adhesive residue on the disc.
It is a further object of the present invention to have an optical disc label that is substantially opaque to allow the user to selectively write or print on the label.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alignment tool or applicator for facilitating the proper placement of the optical disc label on an optical disc, and to protect the play side of the disc during application of the label.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a labeling kit including a two-ply sheet having a label and a liner, and an applicator for orienting the label on an optical disc.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.